To be with you Forever
by PeppermintChick
Summary: Sequel to 'A Life with You'. After graduating Collage, Dick and Kori are still dating but all will change with 4 simple words...[RobxStar]
1. Perfect for Her

Author blabs: -hiding behind a wall- Uh…heehee, Hi everyone! Um -gulp- this is the new 'To be with you Forever'! Uh, its probaby best that you read 'A Life with You' first cause you'll know everything and won't get confuced, anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Summary: After graduating Collage, Dick and Kori are still dating, but all will change with 4 simple words…

On with the story…

Chapter 1: Perfect for Her

The 23-year old Richard Dick Grayson was sitting on his desk typing on his keyboard. He was putting the finishing touches on a dochument that Bruce Wayne, his boss and foster father had given him to do. As Vice President of **WAYNE ENTERPRISES**, it was his job to to his job. After he finished, his gaze was drawn to a picture frame that stood next to his monitor.

It was at his graduation. In the picture, he had his arms around a woman's waist as they were both smiling at the camera. She had long fiery red hair and beautiful jade eyes, and her name was Kori Anders.

Kori Anders was also presently 23-year old and a famous journalist of the 'Gothom News' newspaper. She was also his lover (a/n: um.. okay, normaly I would say that she was his girlfriend but its semms kinda teenage-y so I said lover. Sorry for the sudden change in my personality).

He snapped back to reality as his secretary entered his office (a/n: Do not fear people! His secretary is 48 years old and has her own family).

"Sir, Miss Anders in on line 1 for you," she said as she laid a folder on his desk.

"Thank you Julie," he said before she exited. He quickly got his phone on his desk and put it on his ear.

"Hey Kori, what's going on?" he asked Kori Anders on the other line.

"Hey sweetie, okay, what movie tonight? Van Helsing or the Incredibles?" Kori asked.

"Uh…Van Helsing." He answered.

"Okay," she said as she handed the video to the cashier in the video store somewhere in the city. "By the way, whose turn is it?"

"Its my turn, Kori." He replied.

"Oh, right!" she said. "See ya soon Dick."

"Bye," he said before putting down the phone. His eyes returned back to the picture frame. They both graduated honor students that's why they had such good jobs.

His eyes shifted to his watch strapped to his wrist, "Better get going,"

He got his coat and exited his office and stopped infront of his secretary's deck where she sat.

"I'm leaving early today, Julie. Cancle all my meetings for the rest of the day." He ordered nicely.

"Right away, Mr. Grayson," she replied before he left.

Outside, Dick hoped into his BMW and drove downtown. He stopped his car infront of a shop called 'Abigail's Gems'. He got out of his car and entered the store.

A few mintues later… 

"How about this one sir?" asked the clerk as he showed Dick another one.

"Yes! It's perfect for her!" exclaimed Dick before he paid fot it and left the store.

It was about 5:54 p.m. Just Enough time to pick up Kori and bring her to his apartment. He pulled up in front of the building of her apartment. He stepped out of his car and rang the bell marked 67.

"Hello, who's there?" her voice came out of the intercom. Dick pressed the button and spoke.

"Hey Kori, it's me." Dick said through the intercom.

"Oh, hold on a sec." She replied before she came outside and met up with him. They got in his car and headed for Dick's apartment with a little something in his pocket…that would probaby change their lives forever…

* * *

Author blabs: -still hiding behind a brick wall- so…did you like it? Did you hate it? Maybe I should stop putting more chappies! Well if you **_do_** want me to, please review! 


	2. My Love and Protecter

Author blabs: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Can't live without them! Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. Well……………stop counting the dots already and read the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, pity. I know…

On with the story…

Chapter 2: My Love and Protecter

Kori Anders was standing on the bridge in the park staring at the still water. It amazed her how still it looked yet it was moving. She would stare at a lot of things.

Last night, she and Dick watched 'Van Helsing'. I gave her the creeps but she had Dick "protect" her by wrapping her arms around her waist, not that it was a problem.

He was always there to protect her. She loved that about him, how much he cared about her as much as she cared about him.

_Flashback…_

_It was just another day for Dick Grayson and Kori Anders in 2nd grade. It was recess and they were under the school tree in the courtyard. Dick was on the lowest strong branch trying to help his best friend up the tree with him._

"_Come on Kori!" 8 year old Dick said to his best friend who was still on the ground. "Just jump and I'll grab your hand!"_

"_B-but what if we fall!" she said worried._

"_Don't worry!" he continued, "I won't let you get hurt!"_

"_O-okay," she said before jumping in the air. Dick grabbed her hand and they were both soon on the branch._

"_Kori, you can open your eyes now," Dick said. She opened them slowly and saw her best friend's face. She sighed in relief that she made it. "See, that wasn't so bad!"_

"_I guess not." She said smiling. Then, she looked down and saw that they were pretty high up **(A/n: Okay, you're probaby wondering: How can they be so high, they're onlt 8 years old. Well, it was high to them but for us it would probably be 4 to 5 feet)**. She quicky wrapped her arms around Dick and pointed to the ground._

"_D-d-Dick! We're so high!" she shuttered. "Ahhh! I might fall!"_

"_We're not that high!" he objected with Kori still wrapped around him and eyes shut tight._

"_H-how are we gonna get down!" she asked shaking with fear. Her shaking made the branch move causing them to lose their balance._

"_Kori, stop shaking! You gonna make us—" he wasn't able to finish because they fell and landed on a soft pile on leaves. "fall,"_

"_Am I dead?" Kori asked covering her eyes. She peeked out and just saw her best friend glaring at her. "What!"_

"_Aww! Forget it!" he said standing up. He dusted off some dirt from his shirt as Kori did the same._

"_Did you have to—" Dick again was cut short because he was pushed aside by another boy._

"_Hey Kori!" he greeted._

"_What do you want now, Brad?" she asked coldly._

"_Only to kiss you!" she answered puckering up to her face._

"_I don't think so!" she yelled helping Dick up from where he was pushed to. "Come on Dick." As they walked the other way._

"_You can't walk away from me!" Brad yelled in anger as he grabbed Kori in front him. "Now, pucker up!" he said moving closer to her lips. Then, a rock hit him on the head._

"_Ow!" he yelled I pain rubbing his head as Kori got lose from his grip._

"_Didn't she say she didn't wan to kiss you, Brad?" Dick asked with another rock in his hand. Brad started forming tears in his eyes and ran away yelling "MOMMY!"_

"_Thanks Dick!" Kori said smiling at her best friend._

"_Anytime K!" he said as they both walked away together as the bell rang. **(a/n: He said 'K' because it a nickname Dick calls her sometimes.)**_

_End Flashback…_

She smiled at the memory as it came back to her. She was very lucky to have him. Her eyes shifted to her watch.

"Wow, it's getting dark." She said to herself as she walked out of the park.

When she entered her apartment, she saw a medium sized white box on the floor. She opened it and found…

"A PUPPY!" he yelled as the furry dark brown animal jumped on her and started licking her cheek. Beside the box was an envelope marked 'Kori'. She opened it and it said:

_**Dear Kori,**_

_**Hope you like te puppy. I named him 'Hershey' 'cause he lookes like chocolate. Anyway, he's suppose to keep you company while I'm away for the week. Going to Boston. Sorry couldn't tell you in person, I was in a hurry. I'll call you when I get there. Love you.**_

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Dick**_

_**PS: Make sure to 'train' the puppy, okay. He might leave 'accidents' everywhere. Love you lots!**_

She sat down on her coach with the puppy in her ams. He kept on licking her and she enjoyed the attention the dog gave her.

'_He knows me all too well…'_

* * *

HeeHee! Hope you like folks! Please review! Or else no new chapie. 


	3. Just Another Flower for You

Author blabs: -sitting on the couch watching TV- I swear, Kim and Ron are soo ment to—Oh, hi! Sorry, I was watching the Kim Possible movie. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapie!

Disclaimer: Hello, do you think this would stay in the internet if I owned the Teen Titans! I don't own them. DUH!

Auhtor's Comments:

**StArChAsEr09: Thanks! I like puppies too!**

**clueless90: Thank you!**

**kingcakeluva: Brad was a kid in 2nd grade who liked Kori and thanks!**

**RSrloversf: Ha! No way! You didn't tell me you had a new story so I won't put Brad in any other chapie! Thanks anyways!**

**Jadedea: Oooh! You have once again blessed my with you're review! Thanks so much!**

**starfirefan05: Okay! I like those flashback too! Thanks!**

**Rose Shadow: I'll try and make them longer! Sorry! Thanks!**

**StarfireFowl: Thanks! –sends lollipops-**

**Jeanniestorm: DUH! Oops. Don't tell, k! ;)**

**Robyn J. : HAVE YOU GONE MAD? No pesonal info! Anyway, thanks Maggie!**

**Violet Aura: Really? Thanks! That's really nice!**

**seethet: Thanks! Your nice, I like you!**

On with the story…

Chapter 3: Just another Flower for You

A week had passed since Dick left for Boston. Now, he was back in Gothom City on his way to Kori's apartment. He decided to walk because he haden't walked in the streets of Gothom since he became Vice President of **WAYNE ENTERPRISES**.

As he continued walking he came upon a flower shop. He saw a lot of beautiful flowers but something caught his eyes in the far end of the stand. He looked at it. It had a beautiful shade of purple and had somewhat light green stripes on it.

"Beautiful aren't they?" asked a voice from infront of him. It was the shopkeeper.

"Yeah," Dick answered stil looking at the flower. It wasn't his first time seeing this flower. No, not his first time at all…

_Flashback…_

_The 7 year old Kori was running around a tree on top of a hill, being chased by her best friend._

"_I'm gonna get you, Kori!" Dick yelled chasing her._

"_Never Dick!" Kori yelled back. After hearing this, Dick jumped and pounced on Kori causing them to roll down the hill. They rolled down the hill laughing and screaming._

_When they reached the bottom, they found themselves in a field of flowers. They had a certain shade of purple and had green stripes._

"_Dick! Aren't they pretty!" exclaimed Kori as she clasped the hands together and looked at them._

"_Very," Dick said softly holding one offering it to her. She had a wide smile on her face as she gladly accepted before planting a kiss on his cheek._

_He just stared into nothing blushing red._

_End Flashback…_

"You know, son, not many people see how much beauty this flower really has." He said seeing how much Dick was mezmorized by the flower.

"That reminds me of someone I know," Dick said getting some and getting a paper to wrap it. When he was done, he handed the money to the man but he refused.

"On me," he said, "Give these Starfires a good home."

"Starfires?" Dick asked.

"It's what they're called, boy." Exclaimed the shopkeeper. "Now, don't waste your time here, she waiting."

"Thanks." He said as Dick walked away.

When he got to her building, he went inside and to the elevator. The elevator stopped at level 6. He exited the elevator and made his way and stopped infront of room 67. He quickly hid the flowers behind his back and rung the doorbell.

Inside, he heard a dog bark. He smiled. Then, the door opened showing Kori. She squealed with joy a hugged Dick tightley. After she pulled back he brought out the flowers. Her smile only grew as she placed her lips on his. He quickly kissed back.

Their kiss was interupted by Hershey who barked. They're lips broke apart as they both looked down and laughed at the barking puppy.

"Dick, why didn't you call?" she asked letting him in.

"I wanted to surprice you." he answered as they both sat on the sofa.

Kori put the bouquet near her face and smelled it.

"Beautiful!" she exclaimer looking at Dick with loving eyes. Then she looked at the flowers closely as if she's seen it before.

"They seem so familiar," she said looking back at the flowers. Then, the memory came back to her. "Are these the—" Dick just nodded smiling before she could finish.

She gasped with joy and hugged him once again, "Aw Dick!"

"How do you remember all these things?" she asked as she pulled back.

"How could I forget? It was the first time you kissed me." He explained. She just smiled at him before she placed her lips on his. Only one thought came to his mind.

_'Just another Flower for You…'_


	4. Anything to see You Happy

Author blabs: -running around the room- AHHHHHH! She's coming! She's coming! AHHHHH! Hide me! –hides under bed- She's gonna make me do my homework! AHHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

On with the story…

Chapter 5: Anything to see you Happy

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Kori said to herself as she put another pair of shoes in her suitcase.

Yesterday, Dick told her that they were going someplace but didn't tell her where. All he said was to pack for the weekend. Today was Friday but they were just leaving today because the drive to the place, according to Dick, would be long. About 4 hours. But, she agreed to go anyway.

"Okay…" she said rubbing her chin as she scanned her closet one last time.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she picked up a necklace from her open drawer. It had a thin silver chain with a jade stone hanging from it. She would never even think about leaving it behind.

Flashback… 

_15-year old Kori Anders was sitting down on her wide window porch hugging her legs as she watched the sunset (a/n: Hmmm, why does this sound so familiar?). She would usually do this so it wouldn't normally scare her even if she was on the 2nd floor of her house._

_Her mind wondered as the once white fluffy-looking clouds turned into bright orange. Mostly on her father. It had been 2 years since the accident and yet she couldn't forget how much pain it was to hear from the doctor that you father just died. Sure she was getting use to it, like, she still had her mom, and Dick of course. Other than her parents, Dick was always there for her. Always._

"_Kori!"_

"_Huh?" he said looking down towards the voice that called her name. Looking down, she saw her best friend enter her gate and towards the front door but stopped mid-way to get her attention._

"_Hey Dick!" she yelled back from her window, "Come in!"_

_A few seconds later, Dick entered her room to find his best friend staring at the sky…again._

"_Hey," he said coming closer to the girl he knew since Kinder Garder. He sat beside her (a/n: Okay, to make things more clear: Kori and Dick are sitting on wide, strong window porch, just so ya know). _

"_Hey," she replied slowly turning her head to greet him with a smile. "So, what's up?" she asked trying to hide the angst in her voice._

"_You okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes that remained behind his shades. (a/n: Okay, remember, I said they were 15 in this flashback so they still haven't confessed their feeling yet. That happens when their 16 remember. Read 'A Life with You', chapter 8: Arguments with Happy Endings.)_

_Kori forced a fake smile on her face as she answered, "Sure."_

"_No you're not." He said lifting her chin. "But I'm here to change that."_

_Dick pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Kori and said, "Happy Birthday."_

"_Dick," she said staring at it. "Come on, open it." He said smiling._

_She slowly tore off the wrapping and opened the box slowly. Inside was a necklace. The best one she's seen all her life (a/n: Yikes! Bad time for an interuption I know but I have to clear things out. It was the best necklace she's seen in her whole 'cause she hasn't seen other necklaces yet so, there.). It had a small jade stone that from a long silver chain._

"_Dick…I don't know what to say…" she muttered staring at the necklace. _

"_You don't have to say anything," he said happy to see a real smile on her face. "But you could put it on."_

_Kori laughed lightly as they both stood up. Dick went behind her as he put the necklace around his best friend's neck. When it was on, Kori turned around and embrassed him. He hauggd back._

"_Thank you Dick," she said quietly still tight in his arms. "You always know how to make me feel better."_

"_Hey," he said as they both pulled back. "Anything to see you happy."_

_End Flasback…_

Kori put the necklace once again before her a knock came upon her door.

"Come in! It's open!" she yelled from her bedroom tring to close her suitcase. Then she heard the door open and close and a few seconds later, Dick entered her bed room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Need help with that?" he asked refering to the suitcase that Kori was trying so despretly to zip up.

"Gee, how could you tell?" Kori asked sarcasticlly before Dick zipped it up like breaking a tooth pick.

"Thanks." She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," she said with a wide grin on his face, "Anything to see you happy."

* * *

Whadya think? Tell me in your review. Oh and for the people who know what 'To be with You Forever' means, (which is probablt everybody) than kudos for you! Well………WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Review already! –ackward silence- um…hee hee. Please? 


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Hiya! –Hiding behind a brick wall…again- Oh my gosh, I cannot express how sorry I am that I haven't updated in ages. Well, my reason is, I am kinda busy now a days and I have writer's block. Well, not really, it's just that I don't have that 'groove' to write. You know what I mean. You know that feeling you get when you suddenly have this idea for a story or new chapter, you rush to your computer and start typing away, that. I call that 'The Groove'. Man, I'm weird!

As you can probably tell, this ain't a chapie. SORRY! I still don't have the groove. Anyhoo, I'll just give you a preview. Harry Potter fans might enjoy the next chapter!

_Preview:_

"_Aw, Kori! Why do you like Harry what's-his-name so much!" complained Dick._

"_The name's Harry Potter! And what do you care? I like him because he's so hot!" exclaimed Kori. "Wait, I don't find Harry Potter hot, I find Daniel Radcliffe hot!"_

"_Why? What's so special 'bout him!"_

"_That gorgeous dark hair! Those blue eyes you can just drown in! (squeal) I could just marry him!" Kori said imagining the actor who plays Harry Potter in the movies._

Hee Hee…how that got your satisfactory. Anyway, see you soon!

Hugs and Kisses,

PeppermintChick (I changed my pen-name!)

P.S. Please review this, though it is not a story. I really want to know if you guys are still interested in this story.


End file.
